


Just Reach Out

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Coping, Future Wyatt, Lord of the Rings, Post-Season/Series 02, or a snippet because my knowledge is minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Before his death, Jiya and Rufus talk about her visions.After Rufus dies, a visitor offers a word of advice to her.





	Just Reach Out

**Author's Note:**

> @eyesjustsaying submitted: For the Timeless prompt: please write anything about Riya! They don’t get anywhere near as much love as they should.
> 
> Riya deserve all the love. Now that I'm in the Garcy dumpster, it's time to test the waters of the Riya fanfic.

Jiya curled closer to Rufus and tugged the blanket a little tighter around the two of them. On screen, Gollum was creeping up on Frodo and Sam, hissing about his precious. She was glad that there had never been any reason to cross over into the timeline of Tolkien. The thought of losing Lord of the Rings made her shudder.

“You okay?” Rufus asked, gazing over at her.

Jiya shrugged. “Fine.”

Rufus sat up a little. “You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you? My death?”

She remained silent, curled up in the blanket.

“Jiya...”

“I had a dream about it last night,” she admitted. “I didn’t see anything new, just the same things I saw in the first vision. The spurs, the cowboys, and you dying.”

“The basic fun stuff,” Rufus muttered. “I thought we were going to try and enjoy the time we had left?”

She nodded. “I know. I know. But at the same time I have this feeling of dread that I can’t shake. If I’d never gotten into the Lifeboat when it still had three seats, I’d never have to worry about these visions. I should have said something and stayed behind before we traveled.”

“We were in a tight spot,” her boyfriend reminded her. “We didn’t have a lot of options. Besides, we had no idea that it would cause this.”

“I still wish I had done something different,” Jiya sighed. “Lucy suggested to me when we saved Agent Christopher that these visions are meant to save you. If it’s supposed to be a gift, it feels a lot more like a curse.”

“Hey,” Rufus cupped her face. “I still have time. We don’t know what’s to come. You had a vision where I shot a Pilgrim, but he got killed another way. Maybe it won’t end up being cowboys. I could die later on. Or sooner.”

“Let’s not think about that one please,” Jiya shook her head. “I burdened you with this. I’m sorry, Rufus.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he told her. “It’s not like you ask to see this stuff.”

“I wish I didn’t,” she murmured. “I don’t want to see the man I love die.”

* * *

Jiya spun the quarter on the table again. It clattered to the surface quickly. She had listened to everything that the future versions of Wyatt and Lucy had told them about the steps needed to be taken to save Rufus. The events that were happening seemed like a dream to her, and any moments she was expecting to wake up from it with Rufus still gone.

“Jiya.”

She turned around to see Wyatt walking towards her, or the future version of Wyatt Logan. It was weird seeing him with a full beard rather than the scruffy look he normally sported. Jiya wondered what had happened in the future to both him and Lucy. They looked more like apocalypse survivors than time travelers.

“Hey, Wyatt,” she smiled as he took a seat beside her. “Thought you and Lucy already went back.”

“We’re leaving in a few minutes, but I just wanted to talk to you,” he said. “It’s about Rufus coming back.”

Jiya stiffened and looked over at him. “You never gave us a timetable for that.”

“Because we can’t say too much about the future,” Future Wyatt told her. “Sorry, Jiya.”

“Nah, I get it,” Jiya shrugged. “What did you want to tell me?”

“I know what you’re going through right now,” Future Wyatt said. “I’ve been where you are too, when Jessica died the first time. It’s not going to be easy, especially when he comes back.”

“He’s not going to be in good shape, is he?”

Future Wyatt pursed his lips.

“Too much information to tell?”

“Yeah,” Future Wyatt nodded. “All I’m saying is don’t be afraid to say something if you have a bad day, especially to past me. I know we’re not super close right now. That can change though. Just reach out if you need it, okay?”

Jiya nodded. “Okay. And thanks. You, uh, better get going.”

“Yeah,” Future Wyatt stood up. “See you later.”

“See ya.”

With that, he left. Jiya spun the quarter for a few more minutes before getting up and walking back to the desk in front of the Lifeboat. Wyatt was leaning against the wall, staring at the place where the other Lifeboat must have been. With Future Wyatt’s words ringing in her head, Jiya inhaled and took the step forward.

“Hey, Wyatt?”

Wyatt turned around. Time to reach out.

“I was wondering if you and I could talk?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Wyatt nodded. “What’s on your mind?”

“Rufus,” Jiya answered. “How did you cope when Jessica died the first time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
